Fun Sized
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Short drabbling ROMY pieces.


Yes, you've seen this idea before. Yes, I asked permission from Indigo-Night-Wisp. I would ask Mr. Lee, but the man doesn't care at this point. (That was my clever disclaimer ;)

_Kazoo: You should do your homework now._

Dude! Whose side are you on?

* * *

Moments

It was a memory that she'd take into the eternity. It was too good to let go. The look of stunned pleasure on his face the first time he saw her in an honest-to-goodness dress was just too priceless.

Roses

If anyone else had compared her to a flower, she'd have laughed at them and called them a sappy moron for saying something so stupid. For some reason, he didn't get that same treatment.

Stares

They made it a game. It was like they were watching each other while trying to make it look like they weren't when everyone else already knew the deal. Someone should tell them they were obvious.

Gloves

He knows skin contact makes her nervous so he doesn't mind wearing them. When she asks about them, he claims that it's so they match and refuses to let her hand go.

Blushes

He has no shame. So imagine her delight when red crept up his neck while his brother told the story of how he stole Tante's brownies, and the woman chased him down with a rolling pin.

Red

It was a small, almost trivial fact that no one knew, but recently, she'd taken to keeping her nails painted a shining, ruby red under her gloves.

Green

No one says anything, but everyone notices when he takes to wearing an emerald pendant.

Disruption

Was something that became a norm during Danger Room sessions since he joined. It seemed like they always had to stop so she could properly yell at him for taking stupid risks and keeping his hands to himself.

Unreasonable

He would do almost anything she asked of him. _Almost._ Yet it took quite a bit of coaxing for him to let her drive his bike.

Influence

After a while, Kitty finds nothing unusual about her roommate's new habit of coming in from the balcony into their room on the second story in the middle of the night.

Frames

Of course, the boy has a copy of her attacking the Acolytes. And she doesn't care how much he shows everyone that kiss. She always maintains that the voices made her do it.

Petrified

When Logan hauled him out of the bayou and pinned him against the tree, for one terrifying second, she thought he was going to kill him. Then she remembered that she had the man wrapped around her little finger and relaxed.

Scowl

She scowled at Kurt who scowled at him who scowled at Angel who seemed oblivious to all the tension that was giving everyone else indigestion.

Fake

Emma laughs and bluntly calls her a liar and a coward when she says she doesn't want him.

Smirk

When he smiles, she does too because that means he's genuinely content. But when he smirks, that means something _totally _different, and it would take a paragraph to detail each reaction.

Opinions

Honestly, she could care less that Logan, Kurt, and Scott have practically formed a club to share all the reasons why they don't like him. As long as they're smart enough to keep it to themselves, peace will reign in the mansion.

Stress

Despite his devil-may-care attitude, it really _does _bother him when Logan explains the ways he's going to castrate and gut him and what exactly his organs will be preserved in if he doesn't treat her right.

Stage

If the world really was a stage, and she was the princess locked away in the treacherous tower, and he was the prince to win her love and save her, would someone _please _explain just where Bella Donna came from? Because _that _was putting a serious dent in the whole happily ever after thing.

Professionals

As they were representatives of the mutant race and the X Men, the professor expected them to behave accordingly while out on the field. He flirted, and she threatened, and they blew up a train simulatneously leveling a city block. Still, they catch the bad guy without getting a scratch. Yet the old man still complains?

Motivation

During a rant of hers, she wonders aloud why he even joined in the first place. While her friends stared at her blankly, she came to the conclusion that, yeah, that was a stupid question.


End file.
